Good Buffy, Bad Buffy
by BTVS4LIFE
Summary: Buffy wants to find out more about herself and where she came from. What happens if she could find out through her other self? This is my FIRST story, so yea me! And reviews please!


**Good Buffy, Bad Buffy**

Disclaimer All Joss, no me

Settings "Buffy VS Dracula", after Dracula was killed.

Summary Buffy wants to learn more about whom she is and where she came from. What if she could experience that through her other self? Oh yeah, this is also my **FIRST **story. Yea me! Oh, and reviews please!

Parings Buffy/Giles, Buffy/Spike,

Enter...

Buffy was walking from Giles' condo, feeling a little relieved. Buffy needed to tell Giles how she really felt. She needed a Watcher again. After the little "Count Encounter" with Dracula, she felt like she needed to know more. Buffy never understood why vampires have so much power over her. _Stupid vampires_, she thought. Through all of this insanity, she still needs some guidance. Even if that includes Giles coming back into her life, fully, completely, and totally.

_I missed Giles, _Buffy thought. After Giles was fired by the Watcher's Council because he had a "fatherly love" for Buffy, they felt so isolated. Buffy, Willow, and Oz went off to college and Xander did his thing working for construction, so Giles felt like he wasn't part of the Scooby Gang anymore. Hell, he even turned into a Fyarl Demon so nobody really noticed him. Everybody except, of course, Ethan Rayne. Buffy felt sorry for Giles at times, but they seemed to be returning to…normal. Or whatever the hell "normal" is in Sunnydale. That's why Buffy wanted Giles to be a part of her life again. She needed him.

Buffy walked down the sidewalk until she stopped in front of her house. She glared at the house in utter annoyance. She marveled at how many times the house has been trashed. Buffy giggled and shook her head as she headed toward the Summers residence. All of a sudden she saw a figure in a black duster jump in front of her. She quickly smashed the figure in the face as the figure flipped on the ground. Buffy put her fists up, ready for action as the figure rolled over on his back and stared at her. _Great, just great, _Buffy thought in agony as she noticed the man. White, blond, perfectly shaped abs, high cheekbones, dressed in all black….

"Spike," Buffy said as Spike just stared at her. "Well, duh, don't I look like Spike?" he said in pain and caressed his check where she hit him. "Actually, you look like a pain in my ass." "Well I try," Spike said sarcastically. Buffy smirked as he slowly got up. Spike dusted himself off as Buffy just stared at the pathetic vampire in front of her. "What do you want, aside from annoying the hell outta me?" Spike stiffened up a bit. "Well, Buffy, I'll have you know…..that I wanted to say….hi." Awkward silence….. "Okay….is that it?" "Maybe….let me think about it…." Buffy rolled her eyes. "How about you think about it someplace that's away." Buffy grabbed Spike by the shirt as she carried him away from her house. "Hey, HEY, hey……" Spike yelled as Buffy let go of his shirt. "I came to tell you something else." "Really? I'm so excited." Buffy slurred as she crossed her arms and tried to listen to what Spike had to say. No matter how hard it was. "There's a new demon in town." "I hear that one a lot." Spike rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyways this one's dangerous. He likes to hang out underground. Tall, horns, scaly, big cape, very ugly-looking. Kinda like someone I know…." Buffy swiftly punched him in the arm. "Ow! That hurt!" "Oh, I'm sorry. It was supposed to tickle. Now what else about this ugly thing?"

"Well, he has the power to make two separate persons. One person full of the positive traits and the other person…not so positive. If you're not too careful, he'll come after you." "And I'm supposed to what? Shake in my boots? I know how to handle myself. I've averted like countless apocalypses…so that pretty much screams 'Tough Girl Walking'." Spike snickered as Buffy stared at him questionably. "What?" Buffy asked. "I'm sorry; it's just that you're so full of it. You always think that you can handle yourself, no matter what the situation. When push comes to shove, you're gonna be the one that's a 'Dead Girl Walking'." "That's a beautiful speech, Spike. You're definitely in the category of 'Most Annoying'." "And you're definitely in the category for 'Most Arrogant'. Damn, Slayer. I thought you had more sense than this." "Well I'm sorry to disappoint. Are you done?" "No. You need to get a reality check. Stat. Because things are on their way. Very bad things and you might be the one that's left in the dust." "Let me tell you something, William. I can handle anything that comes my way because I have what? Hope. Things might be hard, but I always pull through. Why? Because I believe it will. And I will triumph until this war of good vs. evil is finished. Done. So if a big ugly demon wants to fight, I'm all for it. Because deep down inside I know I'll always win."

Spike stared at Buffy in silent annoyance. "Buffy?" Buffy turned around to see Joyce signaling her to come inside. "Hurry, I'm about to leave out!" " I'm coming Mom!" Buffy yelled back as she glanced at Spike one last time before she hurried inside. As Buffy ran to the door, Spike just shook his head. "You think you know. What you are. What's to come? You haven't even begun!" Buffy stopped dead in her tracks, flashing back to Dracula's haunting words. Buffy swirled around and, with all her might, punched Spike hard in his face, sending him flying into the tree. Branches and leaves fell upon Spike as he slammed on the ground. Buffy shook her head in disgust as she ran to her mother. Joyce looked at Buffy, then at Spike, then at Buffy again in confusion. "What was that all about?" Joyce asked. "Well ya know, I was really pissed off."

* * *


End file.
